The Problem With Secret's
by Fahziz - The Flying Pikachu
Summary: Ash has many secrets he has not told his friends, and Scott has informed him that he has to re-battle the Frontier Brains to officially become Pokemon Master. With his friends he travels to the Battle Frontier, but there are problems that tangle them up into something more. He only had the silver symbols, he needs the Golden stage of them to pass.
1. A Gift For A Special Friend

**Welcome to The Problem With Secret's. Warning: Its play formatted like this chapter until chapter 10. Hopefully you don't flame. Hopefully you love it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\Our hero's Ash Ketchum, May Maple,Dawn Hikari,Misty Waterflower,Gary Oak and Tracy Sketchit arrived at the Battle Frontier on a "not that bad of a ride" on the ferry. When they got off the boat they felt like they have been in a car for hours on end. Ash was wearing his normal outfit, A Black sweater with a big V in yellow across the chest, and Blue jeans,As well as his life long best friend, Pikachu, on to of his shoulder stretching. May was wearing a White Bandanna with a Blue Pokeball symbol across the front. She also wore a blue tanktop and had a white overshirt and blue jeans. Misty was wearing her normal gym outfit, A short yellow shirt with red straps across it, she wore a short jean skirt. Dawn wore her same skirt and shirt she wore when she was traveling with Ash back in Sinnoh, a mixture of purple and black. She had a beanie with a poke ball symbol on it. Tracy was wearing the casual Green shirt and jeans, and was, as always, carrying around his sketchbook and his pencil in his hands. Gary war a Black vest and black jeans, along with his Pokemon Eevee on his Right shoulder.

\They all started to walk towards the nearest Pokemon center, to get directions to the nearest Motel. Ash has been here before, but he didn't expect a call from Scott telling him to re-battle the Frontier Brains. His curiosity took him over to see what was going on, and sure enough, here they are, all agreeing to go with him to stay at the beautiful Battle Frontier. When they arrived at the Pokemon center, the all sat down at the nearest table and set there luggage down. Ash ran over to Nurse Joy, asking for directions.

Ash: Excuse me, Nurse Joy?

\Nurse Joy was talking to her Chansey, but heard him and turned directly towards him.

Nurse Joy: Yes, how may I help you?

\She replied delightfully.

Ash: My friends and I are here for a few months and we were wondering if we can get some directions to the nearest Motel.

Nurse Joy: Oh yes! The closest Motel is just around the corner of this Pokemon Center!

Ash: Great! Thanks a lot!

Nurse Joy: Glad to help!

\Ash walked back over to his friends at the table in the corner. The pokemon center was filled with pokemon trainers, and pokemon breeders. There were all kinds of pokemon there, they ranged from flying types, to even Dragon types! There was a rig in the center with a Happiny on it, and a staircase that led to the upper floor at the other side of the room. There were tables and benches that were aligned perfectly in the room heading to the painting that showed Treecko and Buneary in the back left corner.

Ash: The closest motel is just around the corner.

Dawn:That's great!

May: We don't have to do much walking, that's for sure.

\Tracy was already over sketching a Bagon, and was complimenting the trainer simultaneously. The trainer and Bagon looked startled but let Tracy sketch, as they felt popular, now that he was sketching them.

Misty: Tracy! Let's go we are leaving for the Motel!

Tracy:Ok I'll catch up after i finish this sketch!

\Misty was irritated at this point.

Misty:Your last name should be Sketchum, just like Ash's name Ketchum.

\She laughed at her own remark and slowly followed the others out the door.

Tracy:*Just be careful, your last name would be Skectchit if i had my way*.

\They were on the sidewalk walking slowly towards the motel, but then a slight problem occurred. May had left her Key to her luggage bags.

May: Oh No! I think I left my Key at the Pokemon center!

\She was blushing as everybody looked at her in Dismay. Ash then walked around everyone and started to head back to the pokemon center.

Ash: I'll go back and get it for ya!

\He was now running and thought he could get her something on the way back.

May:Thanks Ash!

\Everybody started walking again. A few minutes later, two People that looked to be in their 20's, one with blue hair, and the other with pink/purplish hair, with a Meowth came speeding in a Jeep down the road.

Tracy:Must be in a hurry...

\They all arrived at the Motel and walked in to find out what the plans were. Ash basically mad this adventure so they were all waiting until he came back.

\Ash had found the Key's on the table they were last at, and then started to head to the nearest store. He wanted to get something nice for May, he didn't know why, but he just felt like she was more then a friend. He saw the Glaceon scarf in the front display in the room, and immediately knew that was what he was going to buy.  
He walked over to the Cashier space with a Mudkip rug covering the entire floor. The rest of the store floor was just blank white tile.

Ash: How much is the Glaceon Scarf?

Cashier: Twenty bucks my man!, twenty bucks.

\He replied with a partying like-tone.

Ash: I'll take it.

\Ash then proceeded out the door and started to run where the Motel was located. He wanted to get there before dark.


	2. Planning? Or Sleeping?

**The Problem With Secret's is the best story i have written so far. People hated the other so please enjoy it and try to remember to review. Thank you. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters. **

\Ash felt like he was racing because of how fast he ran. He would usually have Pikachu with him, but he didn't want anybody to know that he was getting May a present,even his life long friend. He was thinking about every adventure he had in Hoenn, with Tory and Deoxys. and you cant forget Manaphy. He was sweating some on his forehead, but he compared that to the cold and kept running. Once he arrived around the block,he could easily see the Motel. It had a Jigglypuff on a bed,sleeping as a cover on the top of the building. He entered through the automatic doors and almost immediately spotted his friends over at the cushioned benches. He was happy to see that all of his friends tolerated his delay.

Dawn: Where have you been Ash? It's almost dark!

Ash:I figured I'd go get a few things at the store, I am re-battling the Frontier brains you know.

Dawn: Well i don't know that much about gym battles, but do they involve keeping all of your friends waiting?!

\The two were face to face fighting about him being gone so long and getting back late.

Tracy: There they go again...

May: What do you mean?

Tracy: I mean they do this every day,they both argue until they stop and apologize to each other.

May: Ash and I used to do that all the time,but we saw the light when we met that couple in Hoenn..

Misty: I remember when we used to argue,I regret lot's of those times.

\When Ash and Dawn were finished arguing they both went to the clerk at the front office of the motel to get their room keys and where they would be staying.

Ash: Excuse me,sir?

Clerk:Yes?

Ash: I was wondering where our rooms were and where we would be staying.

Clerk: there's only 2 rooms left,your gonna have to figure it out.

\They both fell to the ground after hearing this and let out a expression that seemed to be saying "Really?". They both waled back over and told them the news. Tracy then stood up and explained what was going to happen. Ash walked over to may while everybody was arguing.

Ash:Here May, I got your keys.

May: Thanks a lot Ash!

Ash: No problem!

Tracy: Ok! Me Misty and Gary share room and Ash,Dawn and May share a room! The End!

\Everybody let out a sigh and a few and's and buts, but Tracy silenced them all. They all walked to their prospective room's and put their luggage down. The two rooms were the same,each having 4 bed's in each corner and a door that led to the balcony. On the blue carpet on the floor there was a Jigglypuff sleeping imprint on the rug. The beds had regular yellow and white sheets with red pillows and each with a red fuzzy walls were yellowish greenish type view of the balcony let you see all of the sea and the Battle frontier, and most of the view, as the sky. Ash opened up his luggage,which was not layed down on his bed in the far right corner. It contained some extra clothes his badges, his contest ribbons, and his silver shining frontier symbols. Pikachu hopped down and ran to the balcony entrance, and Ash figured this was a hint for him to go see the view with him. May was unpacking too, she unpacked some extra clothes and all of her ribbons and pokeballs. Dawn was already unpacked and sleeping in the down left bed. Ash and Pikachu headed out to the balcony and looked at the View. They were all in pajamas, except for Ash. Ash was wearing a black shirt with blue pants and he still had his cap on.

Ash:Hey Pikachu,

Pikachu:Pika Pi?

Ash: Do you think the frontier brains have any new pokemon?

Pikachu:Pika Pi, Pikachu!

Ash:Yeah i guess your right...whatever they throw at us, we'll beat!

Pikachu: PIKA!

\Ash was saying that in complete confidence. After all, confidence was what Ash's personality was based on half the time. May came and stood next to Ash and Pikachu and the cute electric mouse jumped into May's arms and they both laughed. They were both staring out into the view.

Ash: You want to see what I got at the store?

May: Not really, you said it was stuff for battling and the frontier brains...

Ash:That's not all I got.

May: Really? What else did you get?

\Ash went back in and pulled something out of his jacketpocket. He came back into the view where May and Pikachu were trying to spot a Pokemon face in the stars.  
She turned around and her eyes started gleaming at the scarf Ash had in his hand. He only took a few seconds before handing it to her.

May:ASH ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!

\The girl was jumping with joy and admiring the scarf like it was a new pokemon.

Ash: Well i figured I'd get something for my best friend.

\Without control she ran over and hugged ash making him have a flabbergasted expression. May then puled away blushing.

May: S-sorry...B-best friend hug

/She then started to fastwalk back into the room and curled up in the soft bed, and within seconds she was sound asleep. Ash stayed out on the balcony while Pikachu started to head in for bed as well.

Ash:Yeah...

Pikachu:Pika?

Ash: No you go ahead and get some rest, buddy, I'm gonna go ahead and stay up a while.

\Misty got up about two hours after she went to sleep and slipped out the door to go buy something to the Motel was open 24 hours each day, it was pretty cool that people could come and go whenever they need. She proceeded down the hallway into the food court, and ordered a orange soda. She went over to one of the chairs and sat down delightfully. It was pretty late in the night, so there were only few people inside of the lobby or food court. A few minutes later she was done with the drink and started to head back into her room shared with Gary and Tracy, but on her way back she noticed Ash up at the balcony just in the room with May, Dawn and Pikachu sleeping in it. She was careful not to wake any of them up and slipped out on the balcony with Ash.

Misty: Can't sleep?

\He was a little startled but then noticed that everybody was still sleeping and she was the only person there.

Ash: Yeah, I've been thinking of strategy and what type of pokemon I will have to use against the Frontier Brain's. I was thinking of contacting Professor Oak in the morning.

Misty: Maybe I can help,what type of pokemon does each Frontier Brain use?

Ash: I can remember them and their pokemon, Noland,Greta,Tucker,Lucy,Spenser,Anabel, and Brandon.

Misty: What do they specialize in?

Ash: Let's see, Noland specializes with his legendary pokemon, Articuno, in the Battle Factory. Greta specializes in Fighting types, in the Arena Tycoon. Tucker specializes in the double battle subject. Lucy specializes in Poison and Water, in the battle pike. Spenser specializes in mainly grass, but of what i remember, he has a very powerful Claydol. Anabel specializes in Psychic types. Brandon has the Three Golem Legendary Pokemon, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Along with his Dusclops, Ninjask, and Solrock.

Misty:Wow, you have been thinking a lot.

\They both stood there thinking and looking into the view.

Misty: You should contact Professor Oak and see what he thinks. I believe Gary has dealt with this kind of situation before, maybe you should ask him.

Ash: Thanks.

Misty:Sure, anytime for a friend. I'm tired though so I'm going to get some sleep, see you tomorrow.

Ash: Ok,night.

\She tiptoed through the room and dissapeared around the corner of the door that leads into the hall. Ash realized he should at least get a few hours of sleep before battling the first Frontier Brain. He headed into his bed and was careful not to wake pikachu. He fell asleep quick, like he usually does.


	3. Factory Head Noland

**I did some research online and found out that the title for LucyxAsh is Frontiershipping. I am only using this in a brief part of this story, and the reason why i am using it, is because if he would have kept his age throughout the series, they would have probably been** attracted** to one another. Anyways, i have a extra long chapter for you guys :D  
**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**

\Ash awoken in the morning, and got out of bed, not wanting to see the blank ceiling anymore. He stepped over pikachu, and decided to head outside to get fresh air. There were a couple windows in the motel room, but he didn't want to make a bunch of noise opening one. He opened the door and proceeded into the hallway, shutting the wooden door as quietly as he could. Although it wasn't quiet enough for Dawn ash she woke up when she heard the faint sound of it close.

Dawn:*Wonder what he's doing up so early.*

\The young coordinator took out her hairbrush and gave her hair a clean sweep with it, and proceeded out the door as quiet as possible. She wore a white shirt and fuzzy black pants.

\Ash headed over to the food court to buy one of the bottles of water for two bucks. As he bought it, Dawn was careful not to let him see her. She didn't know why she was hiding herself from him, as she usually confronts him all the time. She started to feel something for Ash, ever since Lyra asked her if he was his boyfriend.

\He headed out the automatic door, and proceeded on the left path, covered with wet grass. He went over to one of the nearest benches and sat down with the cold water grasped in his hand. Dawn walked over in his direction and positioned herself in front of him. She wanted to apologize for fighting with him last night.

Dawn:What are you doing up so Early?

Ash:Thinking, I couldn't sleep last night.

Dawn: Why?

Ash: The first frontier brain I'm battling is going to have a legendary pokemon.

\She was very surprised at this point.

Dawn: REALLY? Do you know Which one?

Ash: Articuno. One of the legendary birds of Kanto.

Dawn: Wow, that's so cool.

Ash: I've been thinking about calling Charizard from the Charisific Valley, but Noland will be expecting that.

Dawn: Ash, look I-I'm sorry for overreact-

\Ash cut her off.

Ash: It's not your fault, i shouldn't have spent so much time at the store, and I'm sorry for that. I did almost the same thing to Iris in Unova.

Dawn:Thank You Ash.

\Dawn sat on the bench and inched closer to ash leaning her head on his shoulder. This made Ash blush, but he pulled his cap down over his face so she, or anyone could see his expression.

Dawn: So, What pokemon are you thinking of using?

\Ash got up and scooted over a bit.

Ash: The three pokemon i am thinking about using are Pikachu, Charizard or maybe Muk. With me at an advantage with Pikachu i should be able to triumph using speed and defense. Charizard came with a close call the last time i was here, but i only got so far using his new moves. With no type disadvantage, i could pull it over using Muk's defense and attack.

Dawn: I think that's a great plan!

\They got up and headed back into the Motel. Ash then walked off to the computer call area, where you can call friends or family. He sat down at one of them and started dialing Professor Oaks number. Dawn was heading back down the hallway into the two rooms to wake everybody up. Ash got a hold off Professor Oak and they started talking.

Oak:Wow, you sure have grown a lot since we last had you here at pallet! Anyways, what did you call for?

Ash: Yeah, sure have. I need your help with something.

Oak: Ok shoot!

Ash: In order to officially become pokemon master, i have to rebattle all the frontier brains here in Hoenn, and i am having trouble picking pokemon to find against Articuno.

Oak: Ok,Let's see here.

\Professor Oak went off the computer screen and was in the far back looking and streaming through a book.

Oak: Ah yes! Articuno Is an Ice/Flying type and its weakness is Fire,Electric,Fighting and Dragon. Its defense seems to be a little short on it's line though.

Ash: Ok! I've got it! I will use Charizard, Pikachu, and Infernape!

Oak:That will set you at a big advantage Ash, Good Luck!

\The call ended and Ash was happy that he has chosen his strategy and knows what he is going to be accomplishing, along with his confidence, he heads over to the Main Motel Office, and asks them the shortest way to the Battle Factory.

Office Clerk: There is no shortest way, theirs a train that takes you there now, it has just been installed. Would you like to head to the Battle Factory now?

Ash:No, but in a few minutes I'll be ready.

**"""""""""""**

Dawn was shaking everybody and yelling "GET UP EVERYBODY!". She was also drumming on some of the dressers and bed frames.

May:Wha-! I'm up, I'm up!

Tracy:*yawn* What time is it?

Misty: Is that you Dawn?

Pikachu: Pi...Piika?

Gary:No way! I never get woken up like this!

Dawn: Come on everybody! We are heading to the Battle Factory today!

\They all got up out of their beds and started to get dressed and ready. May and Misty when into the prospective bathrooms and came back out into there regular trainer outfits. Tracy and Gary Slept in their clothes from the day before. They all came out down the hallway with their pokeballs on their belt's. Ash was still in the calling room making a call to Liza, and receive charizard. He had Infernape in his Pokemon team already. By the time they were at the end of the hallway, Ash already came back in with Charizard.

Tracy: Hey Ash, How did Charizard get here so fast?

Ash: Liza apparently installed a new pokeball mailing system so Charizard doesn't have to fly so far.

Misty:That's good. He was probably getting tired of flying.

\Charizard shakes its head in a "Yes" manner, but it was careful not to use flamethrower or any other fire type attacks in the Motel.

May: Charizard has sure grown since the last time I saw him.

\They all went to the Main Office to get their tickets for the train to the Battle Factory, but it wasn't an ordinary train. It had stripes of yellow and black on it, and it looked sort of like a cable car with wheels.

Dawn:Do we just pile in here, or what?

Office Clerk: Yes please enter and you will be at the Battle Frontier within 5 minutes at the most.

Tracy: I've never been here before, but was this here before?

Ash:No, they've upgraded equipment a bunch around here.

\The office clerk shut the door behind them as they exited out and into the "train". The door shut behind them automatically, and the Office Clerk was at what sounded like an intercom.

Office Clerk: Please hold on as tight as you can.

\Before they could say anything, they were on the go. The "train" was traveling so fast you can barely see anything outside of the windows or doors. Tracy and Misty were elbow to elbow which made them both blush. They arrived at the Battle Factory, and all piled out. Tracy was nervous about something but nobody knew what it then walked over to Misty as he was nervous.

Tracy: Do you w-want to grab dinner, just the t-t-two of us back at the frontier?

Misty:Sure I'd love to Tracy.

\She was blushing Beet red as of hearing this.

Ash:Tracy, did you just pull a Brock?

Tracy: Yes I did, a big Brock.

\They all laughed and started walking to the entrance of the Battle Factory. Of course, Noland was there working on his tractor.

Noland: Ash Ketchum, never thought I'd see you again.

\Noland then remembered that he had to rebattle all of the frontier brains for the Gold Symbols.

Noland: Oh, sorry there Ash, I forgot,I was supposed to be expecting you, Heheh.

\Noland rubbed the back of his head in guilt. He walked into the Battle Factory to the opposite side of the gym. Everybody except Ash, proceeded onto the sides. Ash was confused that there wasn't any platforms lifting upwards. Everybody was watching intently on the sidelines of the gym.

Noland: What are doing, aren't you going to call out your first pokemon?

Ash: Infernape! I choose You!

\He threw the ball into the air and white light emerged from it and made a sound and it formed the shape of a healthy Infernape, ready to battle. He knew that flying types were at an advantage at fighting types, but if he could get a good hit on Articuno he would be able to triumph.

Ash: I'm waiting for Articuno!

Noland: Not this time. This will be a three on three battle.

Ash: Huh?

\He was completely confused.

Noland: Go Machamp!

\The Machamp came happily out of its pokeball and was ready to fight the foe in battle.

Tracy:Ash is completely confused, he was expecting Articuno.

Noland:Make the first move Ash.

Ash: Infernape! Use Flamethrower!

\Machamp dodged the flamethrower and landed back into its normal stance.

Noland:Machamp use Karate Chop!

Ash: Close Combat!

\The Infernape and Machamp were neck at neck using those same fighting type moves and deflecting each of them.

Ash:Ah, Its no use! If it deflects all of Infernapes moves then I'll have to battle with it later.

\Ash then changed plans, if Noland was going to use a fighting type, he might as well use his flying type to put him at an advantage.  
May and Dawn were shouting at him.

May: You can do it Ash!.

Dawn: I hope you win Ash!

\Ash blushed at this, but it quickly went away as he called out Swellow.

Ash:Alright, Swellow, this is your first battle in quite a while but it should put you at an advantage. May and Dawn were both still cheering for him. Misty wanted them to keep quiet, but they didn't.

Noland: Machamp! Body Slam!.

Ash: Swellow, dodge and use Aerial Ace!

\Swellow dodged and hit Machamp, it took a lot of damage due to the type advantage.

Noland:*That Swellow is fast.* MACHAMP, USE CROSS CHOP FULL POWER!

Machamp: MAHHH CHAMP!

Ash: Swellow Dodge and use Air Cutter!

\The Machamp took the attack and fainted to the ground. Noland returned it into its pokeball.

May: "Air Cutter"?

\Scott walked in as they were battling and walked over to the group on the side lines.

Everyone: Hey Scott!

Scott: Well hello everybody, nice to see you all again.

Ash:Swellow good work, return.

\The red light from the pokeball engulfed Swellow and it returned into it's pokeball. Noland reached for another pokeball and threw it out into the air.

Noland: GO!

\The pokeball let out red light and formed into a Breloom. Everybody was confused accept for Scott, who was explaining it well.

Scott: That Breloom probably knows different attacks then a usual Breloom does, and with that, that puts him at a more advantage.

Ash: Go Charizard!

Scott:Just as I thought.

\The red light from the pokeball emerged and it opened. It formed Charizard and It was happily there eager to battle. The Breloom was very eager also, sort of like it has learned something It wants to try soon. May and Dawn were amazed how his charizard was so strong.

May: Ash is amazing in battle!

Dawn: Not to mention his Infernape is also very strong to!

Ash: Charizard use Flamethrower!

\Charizard flew up and used flamethrower which had an aim directly on Breloom.

Noland: Ice Punch!

\The Breloom bounced into the air with an Ice Punch attack, but it was stopped as it was melted by the flamethrower.

Ash: Grab It Charizard!

Noland:*Not this move again.* Breloom,Mach Punch!

\Charizard took the Mach Punch but it didn't do much of any damage on it.

Scott:That Charizard has really grown since he last battled hasn't it?

\Charizard was flying in the air with Breloom, like it was flying around the world.

Ash: SEISMIC TOSS!

Noland:Breloom!

\Charizard flew to the ground and smashed Breloom into it, and flew back. The was dust everywhere and nobody could see what was going on. Ash was coughing and his friends were eager to see what happened.

\Breloom was on the ground fainted with swirled eyes.

Ash: You did it Charizard!

\Charizard let out a big Roar, and he returned it into it's pokeball.

Noland: Your doing well Ash, but now is the time you give it up! Venusaur! Your up!

\He threw out the pokeball and red light from it sprouted. It opened and formed Venusuar on the gym battle floor.

Venusaur : Venu,Saur!

Ash: Go Infernape!

\The red light from the pokeball emerged once again and formed Infernape, ready for battle.

Ash:Ok,USE FLARE BLITZ FULL POWER!

Noland:Venusuar dodge it!

\The Flare Blitz attack was to fast and powerful for Venusaur to move. It tried the attack hidden power but before it could cast it the Move hit.

Noland: How in the World?

\The Infernape hit Venusaur head on, and it fell right over on it's side, fainted. Its eyes were swirled, and Ash was just happy he won. Noland showed a flabbergasted expression as Scott walked over to him.

Scott: He truly is the pokemon master.

Noland: I just don't know how Venusuar was wiped out so easy.

Scott: That pokemon is from the Sinnoh Region, don't you forget, that young man has traveled all regions.

\Noland walked over to Ash and gave him a Golden Frontier Symbol.

Noland: Thanks for a great battle Ash, you truly are, The Pokemon Master.

Ash: Thanks a lot Noland. I'll look forward to seeing you again.

Noland:Yes sir, and next time I won't lose.

\His friends came out and congratulated him, and them and Scott were headed back to the "train".

May: You were amazing today Ash!

Dawn: Yeah you ruled today!

Ash: It was really nothing! Hehheh.

\He was putting his hands up in front of him shaking them and blushing. They continued on and entered the "train", and off they went. May was sitting on the opposite side of Ash. She looked like she was being pestered by Max.

Misty: Whats the matter, May?

May:It's nothing, Ill tell you later. *Ash is so cute...wait,why am I thinking about that, hes basically my mentor.*

Dawn:*He was great today, I'm thinking about taking what Lyra said and making it true.*

\They arrived at the Office platform again, and walked back into the Office. They headed out of the Office into the battle frontier, and headed to the Motel. There were 2 people and one Meowth on a Jeep headed somewhere very fast, but they didn't know why they were in such a hurry. They arrived at the Motel and went into their prospective rooms, but Ash and Scott were still inside the Lobby. Pikachu was with Ash, and jumped down on the table, from his shoulder.

Ash: Are the frontier brains using different pokemon now?

Scott:Well, yes Ash, they are. You see, you only got the silver symbols the first time you went through here, you needed the golden symbols to qualify as the Pokemon Master.

Ash: Ok, that explains a lot to me, I thought they were going to use the same pokemon as before.

\Ash got up and started to walk down the hall to his room with May and Dawn.

Ash: Well I'm going to get some sleep, its getting dark anyway,come on pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

\Ash arrived in the room, and started to get ready for bed, he left his hat in the lobby and went to go get it, leaving pikachu in the room on the bed. ASh walked into the lobby and got his hat, but before he could go back into the room May was in the lobby.

May: Say, Ash?

Ash: What?

May: What are you going to do after you become a Pokemon Master?

Ash:I don't know yet. I am thinking about finding someone,you know a different kind of companion.

\May blushed at this and so did Ash.

May: Well do you have any girls that you've met?

\Ash was there thinking, and May sat down beside him.

Ash: Nope!

Ash:I'm gonna get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow!

May:*This is gonna take a while for him to get it, I mean I have developed a different felling for him, Love**Maybe I can use his dense mind to my advantage*

\She smiled at this, and walked into the room with Ash and Dawn. They all were tucked in and sleeping by the time Tracy even got back.


	4. A Dinner Date And Unexpected News

**The last chapter's battle was shortened because people read this for the shipping's,right? I shortened it, and i won't be shortening any other battles, I'll just make it as long as I can :)**

"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{

Tracy was at the Battle Frontier's famous restaurant,TheTreeckoTree. He was waiting for his new date, Misty to arrive at his table with him. He developed feelings for Misty after she got that Azurill. Misty arrived a few minutes then Tracy was expecting her to, and she sat down with him. Tracy was dressed in his normal trainer outfit, after all it was just a restruant, not like it was bad having casual clothes on.

Misty:What brought you to taking me out to dinner?

Tracy:I have had feelings for you for a very long time, and I finally just decided to let them go.

Misty:I didn't think that this would happen so fast.

\The waiter walked over in delight and asked them both what they wanted off of their menu. They both forgot about the menu, and apologized. She didn't seem to care, and went to another customer.

\After gazing at the menu for a few minutes they both knew what they wanted.

Misty: I'll have the pastrami sandwich, please.

Tracy:I'll have the same thing she ordered.

\The waiter came back after a few minutes and had a hot pastrami sandwich and fries ready for the both of them. They started eating an enjoyed it.

Misty: Where did you get the theme to sketch anyway, Tracy?

Tracy: I guess, my dad was a big hero of mine. He is the reason why I am sketching today.

Misty: Where is he now?

Tracy: In Johto, probably sketching some more pokemon.

Misty: Do you think we should tell May and Dawn about us being together?

Tracy: No, because they will make a very big deal about it.

Misty*He's really cute*. Ok, I won't tell anybody except Ash.

Tracy: Thanks. They would be buying all kinds of stuff and teasing me and all that.

\They finished their meal and payed the check the waiter left on the table. They walked out of the restaurant and continued to walk back to the Motel. They went in and went straight to their room, because it as been a long night.

Tracy: Well, I'll see you in the morning Miss-

\He was cut off by Misty pulling him into a deep kiss. She pulled back blushing as well as Tracy did.

Misty: See you in the m- morning Tracy.

Tracy: See ya

"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"}

It was morning, and Gary was out of bed, Ash as well. Everybody else was sleeping except for Pikachu, who got up not to long ago and let out a big yawn. Gary and Ash were outside the Motel looking out at the Ocean.

Gary: This is crazy.

Ash: What?

Gary: At first, you were a very stumbling pokemon trainer,but now your the most powerful trainer in the world, even better then me! That Ashy-boy isn't Ashy-boy anymore, It's Ash.

Ash: Thanks Gary, but there's still 2 people that are stronger then me, that I have to face.

Gary:Who?

Ash: Brendan Yuki

Gary: Oh I know him, he was on that talk show with Professor Birch, but people say he fled and never came back. Anyway, the Other "strong" trainer?

\Ash started to walk away but Gary wouldn't let him.

Gary: Ash tell me who it is, right now! I used to be your rival, but we're kind of like Brothers now right?

Ash: My Father.

\Gary had a flabbergasted expression, and was then walking away back into the Motel. He has never had a father, and he didn't think Ash did either, because of what his grandpa has told him. He went in to the food court and bought a lemonade drink. He sat down at one of the tables and started drinking it. Ash, on the other hand, was still staring at the ocean. Pikachu raced out of the automatic door, and started running to Ash. He hopped on top of Ashes shoulder.

Ash: You know, pikachu, I've been thinking about that day with dad everyday.

Pikachu: Chu...( Don't)

\Pikachu saw a tear drop from his eyes as then he quickly changed the subject.

Ash: Next we are battling Greta. And i was thinking about challenging them in a different order, you know, to make more of our friends get used to this kind of stuff.

Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika Chu!(Can we use the pokemon you caught recently?)

Ash: No, Pikachu we can't, they can't know about those pokemon Ok?

Pikachu:Chu...(Aww.)

Ash: Besides, I'll use them when it's time, and say I caught them in the Battle Frontier Ok?

Pikachu: Pika, Pika Pi. (Ok, Ash)

\They started to head back and find out how they were going to get to all the Places the Frontier Brains were located. May and Dawn were just waking up as he got back, and Gary was on the phone with Professor Oak. May came walking through the hall and found Ash and Gary at the phone with Professor Oak on the screen.

Gary: Hey grandpa?

Oak:Yes,what is it Gary?

Gary: Can you send over Eevee for me? I was thinking about doing some roundabout training around here.

Oak:Sure,sure, it will only take a few seconds.

\A beam of light occurred in the alcove on the side of the phone, and it formed a pokeball.

Gary:Ok, Thanks!

Oak:No Problem!

\The phone call ended, and May walked over to the two of them.

Ash: Hey May! How'd you sleep?

May:Good, where are you battling today?

Ash:I'm thinking of battling The Pike Queen, Lucy.

May: Oh, I thought you were going to challenge Greta.

Ash:No, I decided to mix it up a little, so my pokemon and get used to the pokemon switch.

\Dawn walked out of the hallway and walked up to them in her normal trainers outfit.

Ash:I'll go wake Tracy and Misty up, and Gary, I'll talk to you about Dad later.

\Ash started to walk back into the hall.

May: Dad? What does he mean?

Gary: Long story.

\Ash went into the room with Tracy and Misty in it, and started banging loudly on everything in sight,the dresser, the wall, and even the door. It startled both of them and they hopped out of bed yelling "I"M UP, I'M UP!". Misty woke up and then got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Ash and Tracy just assumed that she was changing. Tracy then said he would be out in a few minutes, so Ash just walked out and continued down the hall. The hall had a red carpet and Jigglypuff Paintings all down the sides. He walked out and saw that they were all ready to go accept for Misty and Tracy who came out a few minutes later in their trainer outfits. They all walked into the "train" and waited for the intercom. It came on, but it wasn't good news, in fact it was bad news.

Office Clerk: I'm extremely sorry folks, but there's been a slight malfunction.

Everybody:WHAT?!

Office Clerk: You will have to walk to the Battle Pike.

\They all fell to the ground after this accept for Ash.

Ash:No problem, I'll be glad to walk!

May: Whatever you say Ash, I'll get tired of walking.

Dawn: I don't mind it!

Ash: Besides I need some time on the road anyways!

Misty: Yeah, that's what you say now...


	5. Unofficial Queen Lucy

** A thanks to the people who reviewed.- nyan emeralds aka advancedshipper#1000  
**

{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"}

Ash and Co. were on the road to the battle pike, and with Gary stopping to battle with everybody, it wasn't easy getting there. Gary was battling a trainer, that had yellow shorts, and a red shirt on, followed by a hat designed like Ash's. He was battling with a Kirlia, that looked very strong, and it was about ready to evolve. Gary's Eevee looked confident and ready to battle as well, but it was still working on it's Double-Edge attack. Gary tried using this in his previous battles, but luck continued to fall for him and his Eevee.

Gary: Eevee, Use Quick Attack!

Eevee: Eevee! (Ok!)

\The small brown furred pokemon was running as fast as it could and white light was forming around the front of it. It was aiming at the Kirlia, that was ready to land another attack.

Trainer: Kirlia, use Confusion!

\Eevee was to fast for Kirlia to use the attack, and Eevee hit it straight on, causing lot's of damage. Kirlia was knocked back, but was still eager to battle.

Trainer: Kirlia use Extrasensory!

Gary:Eevee, Shadow Ball!

Ash and everybody else were sitting on a bench watching the battle, except for Misty, who leaned back and grunted.

Misty:And I thought Ash had the battle itch this trip.

Ash: I do, but not outside battles right now.

Dawn: Why not?

Ash: My pokemon need to stay strong for Lucy.

\The shadow ball hit Kirlia head on before it could launch another confusion attack, his plan was to control the shadow ball and send it back into Eevee, but Gary's Eevee was way to fast for him. The two trainers recalled their pokemon and shook each others hands,using sportsmanship. They all continued their journey and to their amazement, the Battle Pike was there, not that far from the "train". They all saw a restruant up ahead and Ash wasn't hungry but everybody else was. They were all amazed at this, because he was usually starving and drooling over food. He decided to head into the Battle Pike, and talk to Queen Lucy, about stuff from the past. To his surprise, one person and a Meowth, were escorting him, in a way that he was in trouble or something in that line of expressions. When they were done escorting him, he was standing right in front of Queen Lucy, who looked like she was ready to battle.

Ash: I challenge you to a battle!

Lucy: I will gladly accept this battle twerp- I mean Ash!

\Lucy then walked over to the opposite side of the gym, and called out a Seviper.

Escorter(James(Team Rocket)): This will be a 2 on 2 match between Ash from Pallet Town, and Pike Queen Lucy! Begin!

Ash:*Weird, i thought she was going to use different pokemon*...Pikachu I Choose You!

\The little electric mouse ran out into the field with it's battle stance.

Pikachu: Piika!(Grrr.)

Lucy: What are you waiting for, make the first move!

\Ash was very confused.

Ash:Uh...Ok.

Ash:Pikachu, Electro Ball!

Pikachu: Piiiiikaa! Pika! Chu!

\The attack fired at maximum power.

Escorter(James(Team Rocket)): Oh no, a long range attack!

\The Electro Ball attack hit Seviper head on, and it fell to the ground, fainted.

Ash:That's It?,Its already over?

Pikachu:Pika?

Lucy(Jessie(Team Rocket)): Grrrrrrr, IT'S NOT OVER YET! GO DUSTOX!

Ash:Dustox? Hah! So you are using different pokemon, well let's see you try this on for Brine! Pikachu, Volt Tackle, FULL POWER!

Pikachu: Pika,pika,pika,pika,pika(**C****an't really put something here, hes just grunting I guess ^_^).**

Lucy(Jessie(Team Rocket)): Just where I want you!

\The floor opened up and Pikachu fell inside of it. Ash tried to run over and get him, but there was a large green wall that emerged from the floor as well.

Ash: PIKACHU!

\Voices didn't echo or were heard beyond the wall that was beside him and Team Rocket.

\Pikachu then came back up but in a net, and there was a Kadabra inside, of what looked like a Minecart. It had Jessie, James, and the familiar talking Meowth inside of it. They all laughed.

Pikachu: Pika Pi,Pikachu! (Ash, Help Me!)

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: And make it doub-

\He was interrupted by Meowth.

Meowth: Don't yous two's think we should get out of here? They'l take us out in no time if we's don'ts.

James: Right! Kadabra Teleport us to Boss now!

Kadabra: Kada-bra! (Yes, master)

\They vanished into plain sight along with Pikachu.

Ash:*Oh no, where did they go?, This might be the time I reveal some of my pokemon to my friends*.

\Ash ran outside and nobody was there, he then started running to the restruant to tell his friends about Pikachu. He saw of what he thought was Jessie, and threw out a pokeball, calling out Infernape. They were in front of the restruant and everybody was amazed that it was Ash Ketchum. Ash then had Infernape tackle her, and then started to "interrogate". His friends saw this, and ran outside.

Ash: Alright, Stop playing Games! Where did you take Pikachu!

Lucy: Wha- Why did you tackle me?

Ash: Answer Me!

\The Pike Queen got up, and started to talk.

Lucy: I don't know what your talking about Ash!

Ash:Don't give me that, You teleported with Pikachu I saw It!

Infernape: Nape!( I heard It!)

\A loud voice could be heard from a distance, It was May.

May: Ash Stop!

\They all arrived at the destination where Ash was yelling at the Pike Queen, Lucy.

Ash: No way!, This is Team Rocket!

Tracy: No it's not, Ash!

Ash: Huh?

\Ash then realized that Lucy was completely Legit, and then rubbed the back of his head in guilt.

Ash: Sorry, really i thought you we-

Lucy: It's okay, i would have reacted the same way to.

Dawn: Why don't you tell us what happened?

Ash: Well, The Battle Pike we saw, wasn't the Battle Pike at all! Team Rocket took PIkachu, pretending to be Lucy!

Misty: Those three are getting on my nerves!

Ash: They have a Kadabra too! It teleported them somewhere!

Infernape: Fer! Nape! (Ash! Listen!)

Ash:Huh?


	6. Getting Pikachu

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed. A special shout-out to Swagnilla-Ice-1985, for becoming my top viewer. Now just please enjoy this story, this time I'll be writing all day, so I'll get lots of chapters up ;D. Now, this one might be a little sulky, or short to some people, but the others are going to be detailed. I was short time with School this morning.  
**

**{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"}**

Infernape: Fer! Nape, Nape! Fer! (I heard them, they said they were going to their boss.)

Ash:Really?

Infernape: Fer!,Nape! (Yes, lets go!)

May: What,what did it say?

Ash:It said that it heard them saying something about their boss. I've heard from Professor Oak that Team Rocket used to have a giant organization in Saffron, but a mysterious trainer, Red, took it down long ago. I've beaten that trainer on Mount Silver, about 4 months ago. I lost tons of times, but we managed to triumph.

Dawn: Well, what are we waiting for, let's go to Saffron!

Misty: Yeah, If they're boss is in Saffron, we need to go now!

Lucy: Didn't you hear Ash, he said that it was taken down by Red!

\Everybody sighed, and then sighed heavily again, before they heard a sound, and turned back to see Team Rocket and Kadabra. They had Pikachu, in a small bag, that looked like it was made out of rubber.

Ash:Hey, Give me back Pikachu! Now!

James: Oops! Wrong place!

Jessie: rauurhhg! Yous stupid teleporting stump! Teleport us anywhere now!

\Ash managed to grab Pikachu, and of course, like always, they initiated them in battle.

James: oh, come on! We win this time!

Ash: No you don't, You dont win by stealing Pokemon!

Jessie: Fine! A Double Battle, and winner get's Pikachu!

Ash: Winner doesn't get any pokemon! *Wait, were gonna win anyway, so we may as well agree*.

James:Oh and fine, your not gonna play a battle fair, Pokemon Master?

Ash: Alright, If I win you guys go! and if you two win You can use Pikachu for whatever you need!

Pikachu: PIKA? (WHAT?)

Ash: Pikachu, were gonna win anyway right?

Pikachu: Pika!(Oh..thank Arceus.)

Ash:One of you i need you to help me!

Lucy,May,Dawn,Misty,Tracy, and Gary: I Will!

Ash: Lucy will battle with me since I haven't seen what she could do this time around.

May, Dawn ,and Misty: Awww, Ok.

Tracy: Face it guys, this will give Ash a chance to see her Pokemon, and be in a double battle with her.

Ash: Guys, I am sorry for doing this right now, but I am going to use my poison types to.

Gary: The only poison type you have is Muk,Ash!

Ash: Not necessarily! You have to catch all Pokemon to be a Pokemon Master right?

Gary:Well, yeah, I guess so, but what are you on to?

Jessie: Go Seviper!

James: Go Victreebel!

\The two pokemon came out of their pokeball eager and ready to fight.

Lucy: Go Milotic!

Ash: Go! Swalot!

May:Swalot?

Lucy: Huh? Win did you specialize in Poison Ash?

Ash: I didn't, just using my Pokemon, Swalot use Sludge Bomb!

\The attack hit Victreebel head on, knocking it back.

James: Victreebell! Vine Whip!

\May scanned Swalot with her Poke'dex. The Poke'dex started "talking": _Swalot,The poison bag pokemon,It swallows anything whole. It sweats toxic fluids from its follicles to douse foes._

May: Wow, I've never seen that before.

Dawn: How could he not tell us when he caught pokemon?

Lucy: Milotic, Hydro Pump!

Milotic: Milo!

Jessie:Seviper, Poison Tail!

Ash: Swalot, ignore the Vine Whip, and use Fire Punch!

\The Vine Whip hit Swalot, and it took very little damage. Flames emitted from Swalot's small hand, and the attack hit Victreebell. Victreebell layed there fainted, and defeated.

James:Oh no! Victreebell!

Jessie: This ends now! Seviper Poison Tail!

Lucy: Milotic Use-

Ash: No way, I got this!

Lucy: Huh?

Ash: Swalot! Gunk Shot Full Power!

\Lucy started to blush.

Lucy:*Hes really good with Swalot*

**{"{"{"{"{"{"{"}**

James: Uh oh! Looks like were done for...

Jessie: Wait, let's take that Milotic and teleport, they aren't doing anything!

Swalot: SWAAAAL! LOT!

\A purple beam like line formed and exploded when it landed on the battle field. Team Rocket called out Dustox, and shouted for it to use an attack on "The Twerp". It was a faint sound, but it sounded like Attract. The purple blobbed attack hit him head on, making him fall to the ground. May and Dawn ran over to him, while the others tried to help with Team Rocket.

Team Rocket: Bye! Bye!

Team Rocket ran and tackled Milotic, and dissapeared.

Lucy: Milotic! No!

Ash was laying on the ground, but opened his eyes. He saw May, and got up very fast and took her hand. This made May blush intensely.

Ash: Hello Beautiful!, I've heard your the Princess Of Hoenn, And I would love to take you out on a special date with you and your, Beautiful Blaziken, and Glace-  
HUGHGH!

Pikachu And Swalot: Pika? Swalot?

\Pikachu hit him with a Iron Tail, as to get him away from May, because this wasn't like him at all. May was still beat red when he was picked up, to the Pokemon Center by Tracy. Dawn however, acted a bit jealous towards May, and how he was attacked by attract.

Tracy: We need to get him to the Pokemon Center! Now!

Misty: This has never happened to Ash, especially with how dense he is.

Dawn: This is no time for jokes Misty!

\They were all running to the Pokemon Center, while Lucy stayed back and tried to figure out all the Poison type pokemon in Hoenn.

**{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"}**

They all arrived at the Pokemon Center, and quickly yelled for Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: What Happened?!

Misty: We think Ash was hit by an Attract attack from Dustox!

Nurse Joy: It's ok, it will be over in a few hours, this has happened before., But who did he see first, after he got up from the attack?

Dawn: May.

Nurse Joy: Don't worry May, it will all be over soon.

May: No-no, i-i-ts fine, i like when he does t- that.

\Dawn was very infuriated about this.

Dawn:*She "likes it"? Who does she think she is?*.

Gary: We need to get him to a bed, or hes gonna go loose on May again.

\May blushed like her cheeks were painted red.

Tracy: Yeah, we do.


	7. Secret Pokemon

Ash awoken to see the ceiling, just blank white ceiling. He looked over and jumped right out of bed like he saw a scary moment. Dawn was sitting next to him, watching him sleep, and that's what startled him.

Ash: Uh, hey Dawn. What happened? Wheres Swalot and Pikachu?

Dawn:You got hit by an attract attack, and you were all over May.

\He blushed at this and looked completely dumbfounded.

Ash: I was?

Dawn:Yeah, you were asking her out on a date, and everything.

Ash: Wow, didn't know attract would do that.

\May and Gary walked into the room and was blocking the door.

Ash: Hey guys what's up?

Gary: Cut the small talk Ash, when did you catch Swalot?

May: Yeah, and what Other Pokemon do you have?

Ash:Uhh..-y-you see...I caught some pokemon with Professor Oak, before traveling to Unova.

May: Yea-aah?

Ash: He asked me what my favorite region was, and I said Hoenn, because that is my favorite region, honest! I'm sorry i didn't tell you guys.

Gary:Well, do you have other pokemon?

Ash:Yes, but...

Dawn:But what? Ash Ketchum?!

Ash:Ok! Ok! You Win! I'll tell you all about it when we are on the road to find Lucy's Milotic!

Dawn and May: That's better.

\They were all heading out of the room, accept for Ash, who stayed behind in bed. He couldn't get back to sleep now that he's afraid of Dawn being there when he wakes up, so he decided to head back to the Motel, after all it was just around the corner. He got about 5 minutes into walking before he spotted Lucy, on the other side of the street loop. He ran across it and leaned against the wall with Lucy.

May went out for a walk to let out some steam, because she was beginning to think of Ash again. She thought that attract attack was wonderful, but she didn't admit this to anyone. She quickly hid behind a bush next to a Jewelry shop. She saw Ash heading over in her direction, but then she leaned carefully over without them noticing, and saw him and Lucy. She hid back behind the bush, carefully not being seen.

Lucy: Can't Sleep?

Ash:No, I'm to afraid of waking up to Dawn staring directly at me in the face.

\She chuckled at this.

Lucy:Say, Ash. Where did you catch Swalot, and do you have any other Poison Types?.

Ash: I caught him with Professor Oak, He said that he had something special planned out for me, and he asked me what my favorite region in the entire pokemon world was. I said Hoenn. And he gave me a pokeball, which contained Gulpin. I decided to train Gulpin, and now hes a Swalot. Yes, I have other Poison Types. But can this be kept between you and me?

Lucy: Yes, of course.

Ash: I have a Muk,Seviper,Ekans,Golbat, and Koffing.

Lucy:Wow, that is a lot.

Ash:Yeah, but i have more "secret pokemon" Too.

Lucy: Really?

Ash:Yeah. I have a Eevee, who is ready to evolve, a Growlithe, and a Combusken.

\May gasped at all of this, and started to fume a bit for the idea of not telling her.

Lucy: Why do you keep all these pokemon a secret from your friends?

Ash:Well for starter's,Back in Petalburg, I had just finished talking with Norman and Caroline of Petalburg City. They said that May was on the T.V, so Max and I started to watch her. As well as the Eevee I obtained, grew jealous of her Glaceon. It was then decided, Eevee wanted to evolve into a Glaceon, but I kept telling it not for that reason. Growlithe developed a crush on May's Delcatty, and Combusken grew jealous of May's Blaziken. That's why i don't show them, because it would cause a huge fight. Besides,I'm looking forward to having Eevee evolve, it will be a great sight to see.

Lucy:I wish I had all those experiences to go through, but all I have is a self centered manner and 2 pokemon, at least according to people around here. All they ever see me as is a mute and a "lady of few words".

Ash:I'm sure if you try at it, you'll get people to understand. We need to find your Milotic, and were starting the journey tomorrow. I'm gonna let you guys go ahead, My pokemon and I have some evolving and stuff to talk about. As well as Manaphy...that's another story.

\May was absolutely dumbfounded and confused.

May:*What's he talking about Manaphy? And How did he get that Eevee? *

Lucy:We'll I'm going to get to bed, long day tomorrow.

Ash: Yeah, I'm headed to bed to.

\May decided to hit the sack to, after they were gone of course. She couldn't believe what pokemon he has been keeping a secret. She wanted to tell them, but she didn't know what to do, after what he said is probably true,but she still couldn't believe that he talked to her parents, and entered her house without telling her.

May:*The nerve he has. I am going to travel behind with him, so I can interrogate him.*


	8. Conversations Suck

Ash woke up once again to return glances with a blank ceiling, and he shot up out of bed to get ready for the day. He put on an overcoat with Red on the sides, and white for the detail. He had black trainer gloves on and black jeans, and of course, all of his pokeballs were on his belt. He had his normal Unova trainer hat. He was now sitting up on his yellow bed he had crawled in last night. *Today's the day Eevee evolves.* he thought. He got up and snuck out into the hall, it was about seven o'clock in the morning, so he figured he could catch some of the morning view outside. He closed the door as quiet as he could, but it wasn't quiet enough to wake May. She wasn't quite fully awake yet, so she decided to just sit up and wait for her body to shake itself awake. She saw him slip out the door and grew curious, and followed him, careful not to let him see her. Ash walked down to the food court, and bought another bottle of water. He walked outside and sat down at the bench, and it had a view of a good portion of the Battle Frontier.

May slipped out the automatic motel doors, and hid behind the bush to the left of the building. When peering through it, she could hear and see Ash completley well. Ash looked over to the automatic doors, and looked at the room windows.

Ash: It should be early enough.

\He pulled out a pokeball, and let Eevee out of it's pokeball. He took a big icy rock out of his backpack, along with the three main stones, the Fire Stone, the Water stone, and the Thunder Stone. He placed all of them out on the grass, and then placed Eevee in the front of them.

Ash:I want you to pick, and I don't want you to just pick Ice, because of May's Glaceon, Ok?

Eevee:Ee! Eevee! (The Ice, Ash, The Ice!)

Ash:Ok, if that's what you Want.

\Ash put all of the stones away and left the Icy Rock out, the one he borrowed from Snowpoint City. Eevee touched it, and began to evolve. It was engulfed in white gleaming light, and then it was a Male Glaceon, that tackled Ash. It was very happy, so of course it was licking, and whatever else it could do to show love.

Ash:Oh- Ok Ok, I love you to.

\He returned it to its pokeball, and went back inside. It was a cold outside, so he wanted to warm up by the fireplace. May was very cold also, and went in to, but she was saw by Ash. She was very cold, since she was wearing just her normal Blue T-shirt and her training shorts.

Ash: Whoa, May, you look really cold. Why don't you come sit by the fire over here?

May:Y-yeah.

\She walked over and sat next to Ash, who gave her a blanket as soon as she sat down.

May:Thanks Ash.

Ash:No problem. I always loved warming up by the fire back home.

\They both sat there, staring off in space, and warming up by the fireplace.

May:So,Ash, do you have any Ice type accept for Glalie?

Ash:Well- I-uh...-no..uh I don't...no..

May:Are you sure?

Ash:You saw me and Eevee didn't you?

May: Yes, I Did! And I'm Upset you didn't tell me!

\The brunette was holding him on the couch they were sitting in.

Ash:I-uh...have..to uh...go do something!

May:NO, you don't Ash Ketchum, your gonna stay here and tell me about your pokemon right now!

Ash:May, let me go.

May:No, tell me Ash, I'm your best friend aren't I?

\The trainer sighed and then sat back, as she released her arms, but moved closer to him.

Ash:Ok, I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone else.

May: Ok, I promise.

Ash: It all started when I was walking through Fortree City. I was eager to catch some more pokemon, but i came across a Eevee who was being bullied by these three Marill. I broke it up when i walked over to them, and fought them off with Pikachu. He decided he really liked me, and he was sure happy to join the team. Then he saw you with your Glaceon on the T.V with Max. It got jealous, and decided it was going to evolve into Glaceon. I had a piece of the Ice Stone, at least that's what I call it, and evolved him this morning.

May:Wow. I wouldn't have thought you would find an Eevee in a way like I did.

May:All of this makes me think of Manaphy. I really miss him. Ash, can I ask you something?

Ash:Y-yeah, sh-sh-sh sure whatever.

\Ash was shivering for how cold he was, and he was by the fire which made it even weirder. May shared some of the blanket that he gave her with Ash, and she snuggled into Ash's side, making him blush.

May: Have you ever had a girlfriend?

Ash:Yeah, lot's of em.

May: Really? Who?

Ash:Well, theres you,Misty,Dawn,Lucy,Anabel,Melody, every girl that I've met in my travels is a friend.

\The brunette sighed deeply.

May: I meant someone who you would want to live with forever, and marry.

\He was startled and confused, and he jumped of off the couch making May's head fall onto the cushion.

Ash:N-no, not y-yet.

Ash:Why'd Y-You ask?

May:Just wondering, that's all...

Ash:I thought we were talking about Manaphy.

{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"}

Ash and May were snuggled on the couch by the campfire, asleep when Dawn came rushing out to eat breakfast. She saw them and immediately got very angry, and woke them up. She shook them both, and realized she had to act fast if she wanted to get loved by Ash.

Ash:Ahhh! What is it?! I'm Up!

May: Huh? Wha?

Dawn: You two were sleeping on each others shoulder's! Thats not the kind of habit that a Pokemon Master, and A Master Coordinator should take in!

\May was embarrassed by the situation, while Ash looked puzzled.

Ash:Hey May, why were you so close to me anyway?

May: No reason! No Reason! We're of to find Milotic now aren't we?

\With ash bombarded with the confidence inside of him, he replied with a great tone.

Ash:Yeah! Let's get everybody and get going!

\All three of them went into the opposite room of theirs, and to their surprise, everybody was ready to go. Gary was wearing his Black vest, and black jeans. Misty was wearing a yellow sweater, and purple fuzzy pants. Tracy was wearing a Long sleeve shirt and blue jean shorts.

Ash:Ok, you guys get the tickets, I'll go get Lucy.

Dawn; Hey Ash!

Ash: What?

Dawn: I want to talk to you about that Attract attack later.

Ash:Wha-

\She was gone with the others before he could say anything. He then remembered he was in a hurry to, a hurry to get Lucy looking for her Milotic.


	9. Heading Back To Hoenn

Ash was running straight to the Battle Pike. He felt like he was running faster then Professor Birch's Jeep. Pikachu was barely keeping up. When they finally arrived at the Battle pike he raced in, and almost tripped, but regained his balance. He went through what felt like an hour of bead-hung doors. He found Lucy sitting in her, throne-like room. It was a small room, and it had a mat on the floor directly in the center of the room. It had Seviper Art on it. He walked over to her, and she looked very tired. There were papers on her desk she was sitting at that had pictures of Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, Even Kanto.

Ash:Have you been up All Night?

Lucy:Yeah, I found out Team Rocket's location, their in Fortree City, for some odd reason.

Ash:How did you find out where they are?

Lucy:I have my sources...

Ash:Sources?

Pikachu:Pika?

Lucy:Never Mind, Let's just get going to Fortree, so we can deal with their stupid motto, and weak pokemon.

Ash:Hey! All pokemon take the healthiness and courage from their trainer, it's not their fault their trainers are up to no good!

Lucy:Why be so defensive? Most of your pokemon are weak as well.

Ash:What?! When we battle-

Lucy:Give me a break...

Ash:What about all that talk last night?

/He was cut-off, and was getting frustrated by her.

Ash:Let's go find Milotic. Who knows what they're doing to it.

/They both headed out of the room and started running back to the motel. They hoped that they didn't get on the wrong ride.

_2 hours later_

/When they arrived at the Motel, everyone was still there, waiting patiently.

Ash:We have to reschedule to Lilycove City in Hoenn. Lucy found Team Rocket.

Tracy:Where?

Lucy:They're setting up some sort of basement inside of Fortree City's neighborhood Route.

Gary:Well, is it just them, or is it a whole bunch of member's?

Lucy:No, It's just Jessie and James.

Dawn:Do those two ever stop?

May: Apparently not.

Ash:Pikachu and I will go get the ticket's.

Pikachu:Pikachu!

Dawn:I'll come with you.

Ash:Uh...Ok.

Dawn:So Ash, you know that Attract is a special attack, right?

Ash:What?

/He wasn't paying much were both at the customer service, but it had a line that was very long. They were both at the end, and Dawn started to talk again.

Dawn: Attract can only be used in one directional point of view, and Jessie, she hit you. The reason being, she thinks May is taking you shopping, or something along of those lines right about now.

Ash:I think I've had enough of shopping, and I know Pikachu's tired of it.

Pikachu:Pika Pi...

Dawn:Yeah, me to. I'm tired out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/They were both part-way to the counter. They couldn't wait to get out of there.

Dawn:You,know Ash, I was looking on the Old Myth Magazine a couple weeks ago, and there was a post about a _Trainer With A Red Hat, And Red Cape,_ running around Johto. It said that he once disbanded the entire Team Rocket Organization.

Ash:Really? That...Thats remarkable. What is his team? Does he have a special strategy? Does he-

Dawn:It doesn't have every answer, those are the kind of answers your gonna have to ask him yourself.

Ash:Well, I bet he's not stronger then me.

Dawn:Maybe.

/Gary rushed over to them,he was getting impatient.

Gary:What's taking you guy's so long?

Ash:Sorry, I guess we just got caught off in talking, that's all.

/Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. It was awkward, but Dawn didn't seem to mind the concept of Gary telling everybody we were "talking". He would exploit t in many different words, and Ash didn't want that. They arrived at the counter, as people waited behind them. There was the worker there, a man in his 50's - 60's, had a white coat on, and grey hair.

Clerk:Oh,you again, Dawn?

Dawn:Yes, we'd like to re-assign our ticket's, to Lilycove City in Hoenn, Please.

/She handed him the 7 ticket's in delight, and elbowed ash lightly, because he was sight seeing one of the posters in the room. He wasn't paying too much attention. He just wanted to get it all done, so he could battle Lucy.

Clerk:Ok, let me take those. Yes...Ah! Yes. k, that will be 500 dollars each.

Ash & Dawn:What?!

Pikachu:PIKA?!

/The Clerk let out a big laugh and pointed directly in their direction. He was laughing so hard, they thought he was going to collapse. They were both not amused.

Clerk:Oh, I'm Sorry- I-

/He busted out laughing once again.

Ash:Sir, please, we need our ticket's a trainer's lost pokemon is at stake here! Now are they free, or not?

Clerk:Ok, yes they are free. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist.

/They walked back to the group and they all headed out the door. They headed to the Ferry Station, so they could get on the 4:30 ride. They entered onto the ferry, and started their adventure to Hoenn.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] - _11:24 pm_

Ash stared blankly into the horizon, just admiring how beautiful the sea was. It had been a while since he had seen Lapras, and his Squirtle. He started to think back, and picture all of the memories he has shared with his friends, and his pokemon. he knows now, that he will soon have to tell his friends about his pokemon. All of the personal journey's he had. That _Trainer In The Red Coat._ Ash started whispering.

Ash:Father,Where are you now?


	10. Intense Dreams

**I have saw a recent complaint and I am reformatting this story, It will be a while until chapter 13 is up, but I'll at least get these two done. Just a message for the Anonymous Review,thanks for addressing this with me. Please note that there will be more added to the earlier chapters. Also, For those of you that dont know, I have a one-shot finished. I tried to go for a Play-Written story, but I knew somebody wouldn't like it. I made this mistake with another story as well. I'm going to end off this message here.  
**

**Here's Chapter 10, done correctly.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
**

Ash was still staring into the Horizon, just thinking, about all the events happening. There was so much going on in his mind, that he felt he was abandoned from his brain. He even tried sleeping, laying down, getting comfortable, and even tried knocking himself out. He was surprised he didn't wake anybody up, or even make them toss and turn. It was getting close to morning, and it still felt like midnight to him. He walked softly, being careful to not wake anybody up, and laid down on his bed. He tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. He just layed there, thinking, until he slowly drifted off to sleep before morning. His memories over took his dream, and that time, that certain period of time, where all of his pokemon, even Pikachu, were hurt real bad. Pikachu was the only one that stood a chance against that trainer. His dreams overtook his mind, and on the outside world, well, he was dead asleep.**  
**

~Dream~

"Where are you Pikachu?!" Ash yelled.

He got shoved by a trainer with red long hair, that seemed to act a whole bunch like Paul. He was wearing a red and orange coat, with jeans. They were both very cold. is ruled as the "Mountain Of Blizzards" because it snows, and blizzards there all the time. The trainer walked back up to Ash, in a steaming manner, one that could address that he is angry.

"You do know you can't beat him, right?" said the trainer.

"Who are you?" Ash said, aurally.

"My name is Silver, and I used to pursue a dream, but that ship has sailed, and the one who sailed it, is pathetic." he said with a rage.

Before Ash could even speak, Silver ran into the blizzard, and he never saw him again. After a few minutes of looking, he found Pikachu camped under a big boulder with a little entrance, that looked pretty warm. He lifted pikachu up, and got out a blanket for the small pokemon to cover up in, and raced down the mountain. About halfway down the mountain, a trainer from the other side was shouting to him.

"Over Here!" the trainer said. When Ash proceeded out of the wind, and blizzard, he saw the trainer. He was wearing a training jacket with black stripes, and shorts.

"Who wears shorts out here?!" He yelled. The trainer ignored this, and acting like it was consistently said to him.

"Theres another path easier to go around this place, its down below you but your gonna have to jump! You'd better be cautious with Pikachu, maybe you should put him back in his pokeball." explained, while still yelling. Ash dropped down, and landed on his back, it hurt a bit, but he was alright. The trainer was yelling at him, but Ash didn't hear him.

"Hyper Beam!" somebody called. What he didn't know, was that it was aiming for him and Pikachu.

"Pikachu look ou-" he was cut off, by waking up.

~Dream End~

"Ash! Wake Up!" Dawn yelled. She was shaking him awake, shoving him, trying just about everything to wake him up. He spun awake, and was startled. The young trainer looked like he was scared real bad.

"What happened, Ash, were you having a bad dream?" she asked.

"No, I just, I-I dont know." he exclaimed.

"Well the ferry was taking us on overnight, We should be in Lilycove City in no time." she said.

Ash got up and started to head outside of his room, into the main hall of the ferry. Lot's of people were eating lunch,trading pokemon, even just leaning around and talking. He was looking around the main cafeteria, and hears the faint sound of May calling to him from another table. He couldn't hear her well, since the talking, and the conversations filled the room. He walked over to the table and sat down with Gary, and May. They all had menu's in front of them. Pikachu started to run over to Ash, and hopped on his shoulder. May started up a conversation since, nobody was talking about anything.

"So, do we want to order lunch, or not?" she asked. Gary started to open his menu and browse the menu. Ash did the same, and so did May. Ash picked his order, and got up.

"Where are you going Ash?" she asked.

"Well, Pikachu is hungry to you know." he said.

He started walking back to his room, and got some of Brock's good supply he gave him. He started to dig through his bag, and find Pikachu's food tray. After a few minutes of looking, he found his food tray and took two jars of pokemon food back out to the table. He held out the two jars, and let Pikachu choose. Pikachu chose the left one, and he dumped it into it's food tray. Pikachu chowed down, like he didn't eat for days. The waiter came with the plates of there food, and sat them down in front of them. They all chowed down. After eating, they were all stuffed and started up a conversation.

"So,Ash, what pokemon are you going to use against Lucy?" May asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out when we find her Milotic, now won't we?" he said.


	11. Update:Im Back!

**This is just a auick update on the this story. I apoligize for not writing, I was taking a trip to Florida and staying there for a couple months, and I just forgot about FanFiction completley. I went to Florida to meet a Let's player I watch all the time on YouTube. I am back now, and the later chapters will come soon. Thank you, **


	12. Explaining Pokemon 1

**Sorry it took so long, but its here. I will be uploading a chapter a day from now on.** **:D**

Everybody was finished with lunch, and the ferry was arriving at LilyCove City. They all knew how much Lucy wanted to get Milotic back, but Ash felt that she knew something that he didn't. As soon as the ferry stopped traveling, everybody walked off the ramp onto the sidewalk next to the Contest. They all agreed to head straight to Route 121. Team Rocket is supposed to have a base there, somewhere hidden. It was going to take about a half a day to get there, so they all packed light, and well. Ash didn't even have to pack anything, because he was already packed with everything, pokeballs,snacks,water,you name it. They all started to head to , because that is the most obvious place Team Rocket would make a base at, since Team Magma was there, its a good location to start searching at. It was getting quite boring, by just walking and not even talking to one another. May was very eager to tell the group, that Ash, had a Pokemon like hers. She just, couldn't hold it in, because its just such good news to her, for some odd reason. Ash was looking very eager to battle Lucy, but he knew that her Milotic had grown since their last battle.

Ash didn't like secrets, and in fact, he hated wanted to tell the group, about the Pokemon on his belt at the moment. He decided to, because, he thought of how many secrets destroyed recent friendships. He definitely wasn't going to start talking now, and it was getting close to dark when he was thinking about it. He decided to wait until they set up camp, and besides, they wouldn't be upset at him for it, would they? It was getting close to sunset, and they were looking for a decent place to set up camp. The group eventually found, a nice flatland place to camp, and set up their tents. Tracy's tent kept on locking, and it was very frustrating for him, it was about a few minutes of hassling with it, before he finally asked for help. He asked Ash, and he trotted over to him, and helped him with the tent-poles. The string inside of the poles kept coming loose, and with lots of frustration it finally worked out. Tents never worked out the way he wanted them to.

Everything was now set up, and they needed firewood. All of them argued for a few minutes, and Ash decided to volunteer. He started walking down the narrow dirt road, and soon disappeared into the forest. Pikachu went along with him, and He didn't like to be alone with the others, because most likely, one of them would pick him up and squeeze him, hard. He wanted to get in the forest, and get out. He loved exploring, but just not when it gets dark. He saw lots of various sticks, and twigs all spread about on the ground. It looked like somebody had summoned a Tornado through there. He Picked up some logs, the smallest he could find. He trotted back to camp with Pikachu on his shoulder. Everybody had dry grass, and newspaper in the small firepit they had made, shortly after Ash left to get firewood. He placed the firewood down, and got out his lighter. He lit the paper and Dry grass in the pit, on fire. It took off right away. And they all sat down around the fire.

"Its so nice to come camping again" Misty said. Ash moved over and started to lean back, and relax on the grass. Dawn looked over at him, and blushed, but quickly shrugged it away. May inched closer towards Ash, and he got up. He decided he was going to tell everybody, about the secrets he's been holding in. "Look everybody, I have been keeping lots of secrets from you, and I want to tell you all of them." Ash nervously said aloud. Gary seemed interested, as well as Tracy did too. "Just tell us Ash, you don't need to be nervous, unless, its something you did to harm us." Gary explained. Ash spoke up quickly after he said that. "No, no. I have caught, lots of Pokemon. Most of them I saved, or have met, that wanted to travel with me. Let's start off, with Swalot." He started explaining.

**Explaining Scene**

"I was at the Pokemon center in Viridian City,I was getting ready to visit Brock, and see if he wanted to travel with me, here, to the Battle Frontier. As I was on my way through Viridian Forest, I stumbled upon lots of Hoenn Pokemon. Shroomish,Wurmple, and even Poochyena. They were all very friendly, and they let me feed them, but When I left they got angry, and started to attack. They didn't want me to leave but I had to, and eventually, I got away from them. About an hour of traveling later, Pikachu spotted lots of Pokemon beating up a Gulpin. Of Course, Pikachu and I helped the little guy. Pikachu started what looked like a conversation with it, and told me that, he didn't know where his home was at all. So, turns out, he wanted to travel with me. I have been raising that Gulpin ever since, with any freetime I had. It eventually evolved into Swalot. That happened 1 week ago, as a matter of fact. It learned new moves, and was one of my most powerful Poison types.

I also, befriended, and eventually added to my team, an Eevee. Which I caught the same way as Gulpin, in a way. In Goldenrod City, I was visiting an Old Friend, that used to work for Professor Oak as a child. She eventually started her Journey, and became a trainer. Her name, was Leaf. I had to get things ready on the ride back home, and I went to the lake not far from the station. I saw an Eevee, who was getting bullied by three Marill. They were real mean, so Pikachu and I fought them off. I left, but Eevee kept on following me, sort of like my Oshawott did when I was in Unova. So, I eventually befriended, and "caught" it. Just a day ago, it was watching one of May's contests on screen, and got jealous of her Claceon. With it being a male Eevee,it was even more Jealous. From the time we left that mountain with the Ice Rock, it wanted to evolve into Glaceon. I tried to convince it not to, but it pleaded to. So I eventually gave in. It evolved into Glaceon just outside the Motel.


	13. Explaining Pokemon 2

"Ash, you lied to me about Gulpin" Lucy said. Ash had a disappointing look, but ignored Lucy and continued on with the explaining.

"Yeah...but I'm telling to truth now...to everyone." Ash said.

"While I was shopping for my mom, I came across somebody who needed my help. She looked scared, and like she was on drugs or something. I was ready to head to Unova, before I saw a snake-like figure behind all of the Produce Trucks that come and go in Pallet Town. I pursued it, and It turned out to be a Seviper. Pikachu wanted to battle, and so did the Seviper. We wore it out enough with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and I caught it. Store Clerks offered me to pick out 8 free items for doing so. Thats how I caught my Seviper.

I caught a Koffing, in the weirdest way possible. Professor Oak and I were out in the backyard with Bulbasaur, trying to calm down an angry Tauros. We took it to Nurse Joy, and she took it into the back room, while we waited for a few minutes. She came out, and told us it was Poisoned by a different Pokemon. I knew I didn't have any other Poison type Pokemon except Muk, and Muk was in his lab at the time. We searched, and scoured the property, until a Koffing came out from behind the bush and tackled me. Bayleef was very defensive over this, so we battled it. We wore it out enough with her Vine Whip attack. It didn't effect Koffing very much at all, but it was worn out irregardless. I figured I would catch it, and train it.

I was on my way back from Unova, when Pikachu spotted something running towards us, at full speed. It looked like it was running from something. I eventually saw the full figure, and It was a Torchic! Before I could jump out of the way it slammed into me. After it regained balance, it ran behind me in fear. A Liepard leaped out from behind a tree, attempting to use a Scratch attack on the Torchic. Pikachu stopped it immediately, and used Thunderbolt. This scared the Liepard away, and It wanted to join me. I accepted, and soon it evolved into Combusken.

I was helping my friend Leaf and we were heading for Violet City, after we were done in Goldenrod. When we eventually stopped in Azalea Town, there were tons of Team Rocket members taking over the town! We managed to stop them, with our Pokemon. I decided to pay a visit to the Gym Leader, Bugsy. Leaf didn't want to, so we argued for a few minutes before she took off into the Union Cave. As soon as I entered the Gym, Bugsy was Attacking a helpless Ekans! It looked like he was about to kill the poor thing! I rushed in and tackled him. He recalled his Pokemon and stood up, and he told me"If you want the thief-Pokemon, then take it. It's useless anyway.". I carried the Ekans to the Pokemon Center, and it sounded like it wanted to stay with me. It kept following me whenever I tried to walk away.

I also have a Golbat, but Leaf says it likes me more, so I am trying to raise it's happiness level. It will evolve when its high enough. It's Leafs Pokemon, and I am basically the daycare for it.

MY Growlithe, was given to me by Professor Oak. I witnessed how powerful and defensive Gary's Arcanine was, and I thought it wouldn't be too bad to raise another fire type Pokemon. Besides, the Pokemon didn't want to let go of me, like most of my Pokemon. I'm currently raising the Growlithe, and I hope to battle with it sometime. I learned not to long ago, that it was fantastic in Contest's!

The last thing I am going to tell you guys...it was pretty intense. Pikachu and I were traveling Town by Town trying to find Leaf. We soon arrived at Mt. Silver, and I asked the Construction Workers where she was. They said that she ran up the mountain, and was yelling"Don't Go". I started to travel up the mountain, and needless to say, it was difficult. We made it though, and It was snowing like crazy. Blizzards, and Storms have no meaning when you are on the mountain. What seemed like hours of walking and climbing, I found somebody that had close resemblance to me. I thought it was just my imagination, but it was real. Before I could talk or barely get a close look at him, he dashed off. Just then, some guy with long red hair shoved me, and kept walking. Turns out, his name was Silver.

Pikachu was eager to clear out of there, and get back down to a warm Pokemon Center, and so was I. About halfway down the mountain, I heard a trainer calling to me. He wanted us to take another path down. Before I could something hit us with a Hyper Beam, and that's the last I saw of the mountain. It happened about 7 months ago. I am also searching for a rare Pokemon to catch while re-battling the frontier brains. Its name is Ralts.

**Ash's POV and Explaining Scene End**

Ash crept over and layed back down, he Expected them to ask lots of questions and they did, but Ash ignored most of them. "Ash, I think i might know who you saw on that mountain." Gary told him. Ash sprung up, and started listening. "Really?" Ash said in surprise. "Did he have a red coat, or a cap similar to the one you wore during the Indigo League?" he asked.

"Yes! He Did!" Ash responded. Gary got up, and walked over to Ash. He looked rather pale, and was cold. "His name is Red." He used to be my hero, until he soared off, and was never heard of again. The legend tells, that he got beaten by some trainer, and then he committed suicide. I don;t think that's true now, because you said you saw him." he explained.

"Well, why don't we go searching after we find Milotic and I battle with Lucy?" Ash asked.

"As long as you have the gear I'll go with you" Lucy answered.

"We go wherever you go Ash" Dawn said. Everyone else agreed.


	14. Another Update

**Update. Audio hates me. I've been recording my Let's Play. I apologize. I probably lost about 200 views because of audio.  
**


	15. Sorry

I know how some of you are probably annoyed by the non updating. School has been very tough, Some of you may know how that feels. I appreciate all your patience


End file.
